No Game
by AdmiralCherokeeRose
Summary: Short one-off based on Norman's thoughts on "kissy-kissy" things between him and Carol, and how he'd like it to go. Set after the return from Woodbury. Daryl/Carol.


**AN/Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Hi there everyone, it's me again with a different one off. I do plan on continuing with Rare and Welcome, but after hearing what Norman said at the panel, I decided I really wanted to do a quick one-off about it. I just love writing these characters, and I just thought that particular situation would be a lot of fun to write. It'll be un-canon by the weekend, but I figured why not have a little fun while we wait?**

**This one really will be a one off, so I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to leave a review if you liked it/have some criticism for me! I like to know how I did!**

**Thanks for reading – The Admiral**

There was no time to say "I'm glad you're back, Daryl". Carol was immediately set to work preparing for war with Woodbury. She gratefully accepted her rifle back from him with only a nod. Being Judith's primary caretaker, (and really, who was more qualified than Carol Peletier) she had the most precious of cargo. Everyone made plans to protect Carol and the baby at all costs.

Glenn was still very much on the mend, Hershel would be hampered by his missing leg, and everyone was still exhausted. It would be a tough fight, but they wouldn't go down without one.

Tyreese and his group were willing to help protect the prison if it meant they also could have a share in it. Even Merle, whom no one trusted as far as they could throw him- was willing to join their cause, if only temporarily. The Governor had turned on him too, and he was looking for comeuppance.

Despite the call to arms, the prison was still theirs for the time being, and the group decided that waiting was their best chance. Let The Governor come to them, and they'd use the unfamiliar landscape to their advantage. Rick's leadership and watch rotation had them knowing every inch of chain link fence.

"Now. Everyone stay sharp. You see someone coming, you give signals. No shouting. I want us to get the jump on them, you hear me?" Rick's voice was low and grave.

Many nods and affirmative grunts came in response. Judith chose to begin to fuss and wail in Carol's arms. With a nod, Rick gave her permission to take his daughter inside, where she wouldn't be heard.

Inside the prison, Carol found her cell in C Block. She hummed and bobbed the infant in her arms, trying to get her to settle down so she could prepare a bottle. They had prepared a makeshift bed by piling up shirts and towels for the baby on Lori's cot. Carol placed her down gently, and despite her cries, went to make her bottle. Should have brought Beth with me, she sighed to herself. She mixed the powdered formula in the light shining through the dingy windows outside the cell. The light was suddenly blocked, and she jumped a bit.

"Oh Daryl, you scared me." She held a hand to her chest.

"Sorry. Need some help?" He sat down on the bed next to Judith, and unhooking his keys from his belt, jangled them over her. Judith stopped crying for a moment to gaze at the wad of metal keys. He smirked. "Works every time."

"Wow, you've got a way with her, don't you?" Carol capped the bottle and offered it to Daryl.

He accepted the bottle, and gently picked up the little girl to feed her. "Yah, you didn't see me with lil' asskicker before…ya know." His eyes shifted down and away.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad though. I'm glad you were there." Carol sat down on her bed, across from him. "For Rick, for Judith, for everyone. For me."

"Pssh. If Merle hears you talkin' like that…" He didn't get to finish before she interrupted him.

"Screw what Merle thinks. You're so strong, Daryl. You don't need him telling you to be ashamed of that."

"My brother would give me shit for breathin' funny." Daryl growled, his voice low and gravelly.

"You should be so proud of who you are. Who you've become. I'm so proud of you." She beamed at him, and he seemed to hide behind Judith.

Judith drained her bottle and cooed with satisfaction. Carol watched Daryl gently pat her back and lie her down in the makeshift crib.

"You mean just as much to this group." He admitted. "You're a fighter."

Carol looked straight at him. Daryl was visibly embarrassed now, and tucked the baby in to avoid having to look at her.

"Rick prolly needs me doin' somethin'. I should go." He stood up abruptly, but she caught his wrist. Her grip was surprisingly strong.

Her eyes were wide and glassy, and she pulled herself up beside him. They stood alarmingly close, too close for Daryl. He froze, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I…I just want you to know that—" Her other hand found its way to his face, and brushed over his cheek.

"Carol—" He stuttered, but it was too late.

She had moved in one fluid motion, stepped up on her toes, and kissed him. It was brief, gentle, and sweet. As their lips separated, Daryl stood there in shock for a few moments before emitting a sound completely alien to his own ears. Freeing himself from her loosened grasp, he turned to leave, but stole one last look before jogging off toward the prison exit.


End file.
